Tobira  The Door of True Friendship
by RedMahlova
Summary: Gon, Killua, Kurapika dan Leorio hendak menyelamatkan Mito yang nyawanya terancam. Persahabatan yang kuat pun diuji dan dipertaruhkan...Lalu apakah yang terjadi? Ntahlah YUK mending intip hahaha. Chap. 3 dan 4  final  UPDATE. Happy RnR yuuk, yakk, yuuk :
1. Tobira Opening

**TOBIRA – The Door of True Friendship**

**HunterXHunter (c) Yoshihiro Togashi (1999-201?)**

"**Tobira-The Door of True Friendship" (c) RedMAHLOVA (Sept, 16th 2011)**

**Tau lagu2 HXH ga? Nah, title ini berasal dari lagu2 itu. **

**SPOILER CHAPTERS :**

**1. Tobira (Opening) & Kaze no Uta**

**2. Mashou no Tenshi=== **Killua song LOL XDD**  
><strong>

**3. Inori ==== **Ingat lagu ini? Hahaha Lagu Kurapika XD**  
><strong>

**4. Tobira (Final Act)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ACT. 1 <em>Tobira<em> - IS IT END?  
><strong>

Sore itu, matahari yang terbenam di pantai Pulau Kujira terlihat sangat indah. Di tepian pantai terlihat tiga orang hunter yang tak asing lagi, yang sedang menikmati istirahat sorenya disana. Gon dan Killua berlari-lari di pinggir pantai sambil bermain siram-siraman air pantai. Mereka tertawa sangat bahagia dan terus bermain meskipun tubuhnya sudah agak kotor karena terkena rembesan pasir dan air yang asin. Sementara itu Kurapika duduk di pinggir pantai sambil memandangi mereka berdua. Tak berapa lama kemudian, terlihat Leorio datang menghampiri Kurapika yang sedang duduk.

"_Bagaimana keadaan Mito?"_ tanya Kurapika memulai percakapan.

"_Hm? Jauh lebih baik. Oh ya, terima kasih telah membantuku kemarin,"_ balas Leorio sambil tersenyum.

Kurapika tak menyahut dan hanya mengangguk, lalu Leorio duduk di sebelahnya. Mereka diam beberapa saat, seolah tersihir oleh keindahan Pulau Kujira, mereka kehilangan topik yang hendak dibahas dan hanya memandang matahari yang belum terbenam sepenuhnya.

"_Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Maksudku, kita sudah hampir 3 hari disini, tidakkah keluarga Nostrad membutuhkanmu untuk mengurus keperluan keluarga mereka seperti biasanya?"_ Leorio balik bertanya.

"_Tak apa. Jangan kuatir. Terkadang aku lebih menyukai saat-saat seperti ini daripada pekerjaanku,"_ jawab Kurapika seraya menolehkan pandangannya kembali ke arah Gon dan Killua.

Killua dan Gon melambai-lambai ke arahnya dan Kurapika membalas senyuman. Leorio meregangkan badan dan merebahkan diri di pasir putih yang terlihat agak menguning oleh pantulan cahaya sore.

"_Hei, Kurapika. Apa... kau selalu memikirkan masalahmu yang berat?"_ tanya Leorio.

"_Entahlah. Mungkin iya, tapi terkadang juga tidak,"_ jawab Kurapika agak ragu.

"_Jawaban apa itu?"_ Leorio menghela dan kembali meregangkan badannya,

_"Bukan urusanmu,"_ kata Kurapika memalingkan wajah.

"_Kurapika, Kau tahu? Sebenarnya..._" Leorio memasang wajah serius.

Kurapika menoleh kearahnya...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kaze no Uta<strong>_** – Save the Queen**

_**oOO**_** (Flashback...)**_** Ooo**_

* * *

><p>Beberapa hari sebelum Gon dan sahabat-sahabatnya berada di Pulau Kujira...<p>

"_Gon, kenapa kau murung?"_ Killua mengkhawatirkan Gon.

"_Aku menerima kabar bibi Mito sakit keras,"_ sahut Gon datar, wajahnya sangat murung.

Killua berusaha menghibur, _"Kalau begitu ayo kita-..."_

"_Aku harus kembali ke Pulau Kujira. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya,"_ sambung Gon lagi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gon, kenapa hanya ada kata "aku"?<strong>_

_**Gon, kau tak mengajakku? Aku ingin kau mengajakku juga!**_

_**Aku ingin dengar kau bilang, "Killua, Kita harus kembali ke Pulau Kujira!"**_

* * *

><p>Killua sedih melihat ekspresi sahabat terbaiknya itu. Dia bingung dan tidak tahu bagaimana cara menenangkan seseorang yang sedang dilanda kesedihan seperti yang dialami Gon saat ini. Namun dia lalu berfikir keras dan berusaha mencari solusi untuk membantu Gon. Dia mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk melibatkan diri dalam masalah Gon.<p>

"_Lalu apa yang kita tunggu?"_ Killua menepuk bahu Gon.

"_Kita-...tunggu?"_ Gon menolehkan kepalanya.

"_Kita harus pergi ke Pulau Kujira!"_ Killua menarik tangan Gon dengan tatapan mata optimis.

"_Eh?"_ Gon terkejut.

"_Jangan Cuma 'eh'! Bibi Mito sakit! Bukankah kita harus menolongnya?"_ Killua berusaha meyakinkan Gon yang masih terkejut dengan pernyataan Killua.

"_Ka- kau mau pergi bersamaku, Killua?"_ tanya Gon

"_Tentu saja!"_ sahut Killua dengan bangga.

"_Benarkah? Tapi aku tak ingin merepotkan dirimu lagi Killua,"_ ucap Gon dengan nada agak datar.

"_Apa yang kau katakan? Kita ini 'kan teman,"_ balas Killua dengan wajah agak memerah, sepertinya dia merasa malu dengan apa yang diucapkannya sendiri.

"_Hiihiiii. Killua kau keren."_ Gon lalu tersenyum dengan sangat lebar.

"_Aku senang kau mengucapkan itu. Terima kasih Killua!"_ sambungnya.

Gon kemudian bangkit. Lalu Gon memandang Killua dengan tatapan yang sangat lembut, membuat Killua semakin salah tingkah. Dia merasa lega, karena telah berhasil menghibur seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya, sahabat terbaiknya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bukan, akulah yang seharusnya <strong>_

_**mengucapkan "terima kasih" padamu, Gon ...**_

* * *

><p>"<em>A-a-apa? A-ada yang aneh denganku?"<em> tanya Killua masih dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

"_Hiihiii. Tidak ada. Ayo kita berangkat!"_ Gon bergegas mengambil kail dan tas kecilnya.

Killua mengikuti Gon dari belakang, dengan agak tertunduk dia terus memandangi punggung Gon. Secercah senyuman tipis tergaris di bibirnya. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan memainkan langkah kakinya. Dia mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa berjalan disisi Gon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kau telah mengubahku,<strong>_

_**Kau itu adalah teman terbaikku,**_

_**Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu, Gon...**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh ya, Killua!"<em> Gon menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Hm? Ada apa?"_ Killua juga berhenti dan melirikkan matanya pada Gon.

"_Kita akan minta bantuan Kurapika dan Leorio juga! Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Kita...?" Berarti aku juga...Gon...?<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>Killua?"<em> Gon memiringkan kepalanya, _"Killlluaaaa...?"_

"_He? Eh, ya. Boleh juga..."_ sahut Killua yang terbuyar dari lamunannya, _"...lagipula Leorio 'kan sekarang seorang dokter. Dia pasti bisa membantu kita. Tapi yang aku ragukan adalah Kurapika. Apa Kurapika punya waktu? Kurasa dia sangat sibuk saat ini."_ Killua meletakkan tangannya di bawah dagunya memasang ekspresi berfikir.

"_Dia juga pasti membantu! Hehe, kita 'kan teman!"_ Gon kembali melebarkan senyum optimisnya.

**oO****O****HXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH****O****o****o**

"_Leoriooo! Kurapikaaa! Sebelah sini!"_ teriak Gon dengan suara yang keras.

"_Hei Gon! Jangan teriak terlalu keras! Semua orang melihat ke arah kita!" _Killua menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Leorio dan Kurapika datang mendekat ke arah mereka. Kurapika tersenyum pada mereka, sementara Leorio dengan semangat meraih mereka, lalu mengelus (agak kasar) kepala Gon dan Killua.

"_Akkhhh! Hentikan Liolio!"_ cibir Killua kesal.

"_Ckckckck. Kau selalu salah. Namaku Leorio, Lukia-chan!"_ balas Leorio dengan santai.

"_Lu...Lukia-chan? Aku Killua! Dasar kakek pikun!"_ Killua memanyunkan bibirnya seraya membuang pandangannya dari Leorio.

"_Kalau begitu kau temannya kakek pikun. Hahahaha,"_ Leorio tertawa puas.

Gon dan Kurapika juga tertawa kecil. Killua terdiam dan wajahnya merengut jengkel. Kali ini dia mengakui, baru saja dia kalah dalam berdebat dengan Leorio untuk pertama kalinya.

"_Ah berisik! Ayo kita berangkat!"_ perintah Killua sambil membalikkan badan dan tersenyum kembali.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aku bahagia...<strong>_

_**Saat mereka bersamaku...**_

_**Aku bisa menikmati apapun yang kuhadapi**_

* * *

><p>Mereka menghabiskan waktu sekitar 2 hari untuk bisa sampai ke Pulau Kujira. Saat mereka sampai, hari sudah agak senja, dan mereka bergegas berjalan lagi untuk bisa sampai ke rumah Gon. Keesokan harinya mereka tiba di sebuah rumah unik kecil yang telah bersatu dengan pohon itu. Tanpa basa basi Gon dan Kilua masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut.<p>

"_Kurapika, itu rumah Gon?"_ Leorio menurunkan kacamatanya.

"_Sepertinya,"_ sahut Kurapika ragu. Kurapika lalu masuk ke dalam. _"Permisi...?"_

"_Rumahnya...aneh,"_ ucap Leorio sambil kemudian menyusul masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

Ekspresi Leorio mirip dengan Killua saat pertama kali tiba di rumah Gon. Kurapika dan Leorio kemudian menelusuri lorong dan tiba di sebuah ruangan dimana seorang wanita muda terlelap. Selain itu juga ada wanita yang sudah tua duduk di sebelahnya. Gon dan Killua berdiri di sebelah ranjang wanita muda yang berparas cantik itu.

"_Bibi Mito, Ini aku Gon. Kau bisa mendengarku?"_ ucap Gon lirih.

Killua hanya terdiam disisinya. Kurapika dan Leorio juga tidak mengucapkan apapun, Kurapika kemudian duduk di kursi agak panjang, sambil menatap mereka.

"_Mito terkena racun saat sedang ke hutan,"_ wanita tua itu membuka pembicaraan.

"_Racun?"_ Leorio mendadak berdiri dengan sigap.

"_Iya, dia jadi tak sadarkan diri seperti ini. Ini sudah lebih dari 5 hari,"_ ucap wanita tua itu lagi.

"_Bolehkah saya memeriksanya? Mungkin ada yang bisa saya bantu,"_ kata Leorio sambil melipat lengan bajunya. Wanita tua yang tak lain adalah nenek Gon itu menoleh pada Leorio dan dengan agak memicingkan matanya, dia berusaha untuk melihat dengan lebih jelas siapa yang baru saja berbicara padanya.

"_Bolehkah?"_ tawar Leorio lagi.

"_Dia Leorio, teman kami. Dia itu seorang dokter, nek,"_ kata Killua meyakinkan.

"_Silahkan,"_ jawab nenek Gon lembut.

Dengan cepat dan sigap Leorio mulai memerika kondisi tubuh Mito yang sedikit memucat.

"_Bagaimana?"_ tanya Kurapika.

"_Ini gawat,"_ sahutnya singkat sambil kembali duduk.

"_Eh? Apa yang terjadi pada bibi Mito?"_ tanya Gon panik.

"_Sepertinya dia terkena racun ular yang sangat mematikan. Kondisi fisik dan kelopak matanya menunjukkan tanda-tanda itu. Selain itu, dari luka di kakinya ini, sepertinya gigitannya cukup dalam. Aku akan mencoba mengeluarkan racun dari tubuhnya,"_ Leorio mencoba menjelaskan dan melipat lengan bajunya lebih tinggi.

"_Racun ular? Lalu apa ada penawarnya?"_ tanya Kurapika.

"_Ada. Tapi aku tak tahu apakah kita bisa menemukan penawar itu,"_ Leorio menjelaskan lagi.

"_Maksudnya?"_ tanya Killua.

"_Ular yang menggigit Mito, bukanlah ular biasa. Kurasa ini roh mahluk halus yang menjelma menjadi ular untuk mencari mangsa. Kasus roh halus yang menjelma seperti ini sangat langka, karena itu aku ragu bagaimana cara mencari dan mendapatkan penawarnya. Kalau obat biasa aku bisa."_ Leorio tertunduk.

"_Cara...mencari?"_ Killua mengernyit, _"Ah! Kurapika!"_

Killua lalu berbalik dan menarik Kurapika dari bangku tempat dia duduk dan lalu menarik tangan kanannya. Kurapika terkejut, namun karena heran dengan ekspresi panik Killua, dia tidak protes sama sekali. Gon dan yang lainnya terkejut dengan yang dilakukan Killua.

"_Killua?"_ Leorio memasang ekspresi heran.

"_Gunakan rantaimu!"_ perintah Killua.

"_Ah! Benar! Rantai Kurapika bisa mendeteksi keberadaan,"_ sambung Gon dengan cepat,

"_Kumohon selamatkanlah Mito_," ucap nenek Gon dengan nada sedih.

"_...Baiklah." _

Kurapika memunculkan rantai nen-nya, dan meletakkan mata rantai pendulum tepat di atas kaki Mito. Kurapika menutup matanya, mencoba berkonsentrasi penuh untuk mendengar suara rantainya yang memberitahunya tentang lokasi penawar racun tersebut. Kurapika lalu membuka matanya, namun ekspresinya kurang baik. Nenek Gon terlihat bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi di hadapannya.

"_Bagaimana?"_ tanya Leorio.

"_Menurut rantaiku ini, penawarnya tidak begitu jauh. Ada di balik gunung itu,"_ Kurapika menunjuk ke sebuah gunung dari balik jendela.

"_Sepertinya seorang gadis kecil menjaga penawar itu, tapi aku mempunyai firasat buruk tentang gadis itu, aku tak bisa merasakan aura hidup pada dirinya, sepertinya dia bukan mahluk dari dunia ini,"_ sambungnya lagi dengan ekspresi serius.

"_Ma—maksudmu dia hantu? Bagaimana mungkin?"_ Leorio terlihat agak terkejut.

"_Entahlah. Aku tak bisa melacak sejauh itu, kecuali aku bertemu langsung dengannya,"_ jawab Kurapika.

"_Gon! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, bibi Mito sedang dalam kondisi kritis,"_ ungkap Killua khawatir.

"_Gon?"_ panggil Kurapika. Gon hanya terdiam sambil memandang sahabatnya satu per satu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gon, kau akan mengajakku, bukan?<strong>_

_**Kumohon panggil namaku, ajaklah aku bersamamu**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Baiklah! Killua ayo kita ambil penawar itu!"<em> ucap Gon tanpa pikir panjang lagi.

"_Eh?"_ Killua terbuyar dari lamunannya.

"_Killua, ayo!"_ Gon menarik tangan Killua. Killua pun bangkit dengan semangat. Tanpa basa-basi mereka berlari keluar menuju balik gunung yang ditunjuk oleh Kurapika tadi.

Kurapika memasang ekspresi khawatir. Dia memunculkan Gyo untuk melihat kondisi nen Gon dan Killua. Dari penglihatannya, sepertinya mereka dalam kondisi fit. Kurapika sedikit bernafas lega. Dia kembali menatap Mito, masih dengan Gyo. Ekspresinya berubah sangat terkejut.

"_Aura ini..."_ Kurapika tertegun dan mencoba menyentuh kaki Mito. Lalu dia tersentak.

"_Gon...! Killua...!Berhati-hatilah!"_ teriak nenek Gon dengan suara payaunya, sementara Gon dan Killua sudah berlalu sejak tadi. Kurapika tersadar kalau ada yang aneh dengan Mito. Dia segera bangkit.

"_Gon, Killua, tunggu!"_ Kurapika hendak mengikuti mereka, namun dihalangi oleh Leorio.

"_Leorio! Lepaskan! Gadis itu sangat berbahaya! Aku tak bisa diam saja, aku harus menolong mereka!"_ protes Kurapika keras sambil mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Leorio di pergelangan tangannya. Leorio menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"_Kau harus tinggal disini,"_ ucap Leorio.

"_Tidak! Gon dan Killua dalam bahaya besar, aku harus..."_

"_Apanya yang dalam bahaya?"_

"_Ini bukan racun, Leorio. Percayalah padaku, selain itu wanita ini juga sebenarnya...Ahhh! Pokoknya aku tak bisa membiarkan Gon dan Killua dalam bahaya!" _Kurapika semakin berusaha keras melepaskan diri dari Leorio.

"_Tenanglah! Kau selalu saja gegabah begini!"_ Leorio membentak keras

"_Leo...rio?"_ Kurapika terkejut dan spontan menghentikan protesnya.

"_Percayalah pada mereka. Mereka pasti akan baik-baik saja. Tinggallah disini, aku butuh bantuanmu mengeluarkan racun ini,"_ ucap Leorio datar.

"_Bantuanku?"_ tanya Kurapika seraya mengernyitkan alisnya.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**Next chapter update super kilat, ho ho ho coz tinggal periksa spelling2 and misstype-nya saja.**

**Next : ****Gon dan Killua terjebak dalam tipuan ilusi, persahabatan mereka diuji dan dipecah (_oleh Author_)~ **

**Author ditendang Togashi-sensei XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Btw~ Thanx for read, please review and see ya on next chapter.<strong>

**Lova loves you yeah!**


	2. Mashou no Tenshi

_**Mashou no Tenshi**_** – BECAUSE YOU'RE HERE**

**Main-Characters : Gon and Killua.**

**HunterXHunter (c) Yoshihiro Togashi (1999-201?)**

"**Tobira-The Door of True Friendship/CH.2 : **_**Mashou no Tenshi**_** – Because you're here" (c) RedMAHLOVA (Sept, 16th 2011)**

* * *

><p><strong>P.S :<strong> Lova GA kasih nama apapun untuk musuh. Kenapa? Ga dapat nama dengan spelling yang rumit, ga ada ide! (gara" kebiasaan Togashi~ tuh ngasih nama susah" dibaca and ditulis), Lova jadi ga tau n minat ngasih nama apa. Apa musuhnya dikasih nama Lova aja ya? *dikejar massa* Hehehe anyway~ Happy reading :D

* * *

><p>Killua dan Gon berlari menelusuri hutan untuk mencapai tempat obat penawar racun yang dibutuhkan Mito. Sambil berlari, Killua melirik ke arah Gon. Tatapan Gon lurus dan tekadnya sudah bulat. Di wajahnya tergambar bahwa dia akan menyelamatkan bibi Mito sesulit apapun bahaya yang akan mengancam, dan itu membuat Killua khawatir Gon akan berbuat nekat.<p>

"_Gon..."_ bisik Killua pelan.

DHUAR!

Petir menyambar dengan sangat keras. Killua dan Gon terpental berlainan arah satu sama lain.

"_Gonnnnnnnnnn!"_ Killua mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih Gon.

"_Killuaaaaaaa!"_ balas Gon berusaha meraih tangan Killua, namun tidak sampai.

Tiba-tiba muncul kabut gelap yang cukup pekat menghalangi penglihatan mereka. Killua terlempar dan berusaha menyesuaikan matanya. Setelah cukup terbiasa, Killua menyadari ternyata Gon telah hilang dari sisinya. Killua mencoba untuk tenang. Dari balik pepohonan, muncul seorang anak kecil yang sangat pucat. Tatapan matanya kosong, dia mengulurkan tangan pada Killua.

"_Kau...mencari...obat penawar, bukan?"_ tanya gadis mungil itu dengan tempo yang cukup lambat.

"_Siapa kau?"_ Killua was-was dan mencoba bangkit lalu mundur beberapa langkah dari gadis itu.

"_Ikut...aku..."_ desis gadis itu pelan.

"_Kau..."_

**oO****O****HXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH****O****o****o**

"_Killua? Killua! Killlluaaa!"_ pangil Gon dengan keras.

"_Killua! Kau dimana? Killuaaaa!"_ panggil Gon lagi.

Tidak ada sahutan sama sekali, Gon hanya sendirian di hutan yang dipenuhi kabut putih itu yang cukup tebal itu. Gon menanjaki hutan di gunung itu setapak demi setapak. Dia melihat sesosok bayangan seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya, dari bayangan itu muncullah seorang wanita dewasa dengan rambut panjang dan parasnya sangat cantik. Dia tersenyum sangat lembut pada Gon.

"_Kau siapa?"_ tanya Gon padanya.

"_Aku penjaga gunung ini. Kau sendiri siapa? Kenapa manusia sepertimu bisa masuk ke hutan ini?"_ tanya wanita itu bertubi-tubi.

"_Penjaga?"_ Gon berusaha bangkit berdiri. Dia tak percaya dan menatap agak tajam wanita cantik itu.

"_Mengapa kau memandangku begitu?"_ tanya wanita itu heran.

"_Dimana Killua? Kembalikan Killua!"_ pinta Gon dengan nada yang agak keras.

"_Killua? Maksudmu anak berambut perak yang bersamamu tadi?"_ tanya wanita itu lagi.

"_Kembalikan dia! Dia itu sahabatku,"_ jawab Gon.

Wanita itu kemudian duduk. Dia menatap Gon lurus. Matanya yang besar terlihat sangat cantik dan lembut. Dia membersihkan tanah yang ada di dekatnya dan mempersilahkan Gon duduk di sebelahnya.

"_Silah-.."_

"_Aku tak butuh simpatimu! Mana Killua?"_ bentak Gon.

"_Jiwa anak itu terlalu gelap untuk bisa masuk ke hutan di gunung ini, dia sudah tersesat. Kau menginginkan obat penawar racun, bukan? Kalau begitu ayo duduk sini, aku akan membuatkannya untukmu,"_ ucap wanita dengan rambut lurus dan semampai itu.

"_Tidak mau!"_ tolak Gon mentah-mentah.

"_Kenapa? Bukankah kau membutuhkannya?" _

"_Memang, tapi bukan hanya itu yang penting, Killua juga sangat penting bagiku! Aku tak mau menukarkan Killua dengan obat penawar itu! Aku akan mendapatkannya tapi aku juga akan pulang bersama Killua!"_ jelas Gon tegas.

"Anak itu pembunuh. Aku benci anak berambut perak itu," sahut si wanita.

"_Dia bukan pembunuh! Kau pikir aku rela memberikan temanku padamu!"_ balas Gon.

"_Memberikan? Apa maksudmu?"_ tanya wanita itu heran.

"_Jangan pura-pura! Kau yang menculik Killua, bukan?"_ hardik Gon seraya bangkit berdiri.

"_Ahahahaha...Menculiknya? Yang benar saja! Sudah kubilang jiwa pembunuh bayaran itu kotor, dia tidak akan-..."_

"_DIAM! Kau tahu apa soal Killua?" _bentak Gon sangat keras.

"_Beraninya kau menyebut dia pembunuh dan kotor di depanku! Dia itu sahabat terbaikku! Kalau kau menghina Killua lebih dari ini, aku tak akan memaafkanmu!"_ Gon mengepalkan tinjunya.

"_Kau akan menyesal jika tahu bagaimana temanmu itu sebenarnya,"_ godanya seraya bangkit berdiri.

"_Aku kenal baik siapa dia! Berhentilah memancing emosiku,"_ bantah Gon.

"_Kalau begitu biar kutunjukkan padamu sebusuk apa hati sahabatmu itu,"_ ucap wanita itu.

"_Diam! Kau tak tahu apapun tentang Killua!"_ bentak Gon.

Tiba-tiba semua berubah menjadi gelap, lalu berubah kembali menjadi hutan dengan kabut hitam yang pekat. Gon terikat oleh semak belukar dan tidak bisa melepaskan diri.

"_Gon! Gon! Kau dimana? Aku sudah menemukan obat penawarnya!"_ teriak Killua dari kejauhan.

"_...Killua! Aku disini!" _

Gon mendengar sebuah suara miliknya bergema dari sisi kanannya. Dari sana muncul seorang anak dengan wujud persis dengannya. Gon terbelalak melihatnya, dia berusaha berteriak mengingatkan Killua.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Killua, jangan tertipu...<strong>_

_**Itu bukan akuuuuuuuuuuu!**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Darimana saja kau?"<em> gerutu Killua pada Gon.

"_Hehe aku tersesat. Ayo kesini, aku tahu jalan keluarnya,"_ kata Gon.

Gon dan Killua berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu, Gon menoleh pada Killua. Dia melihat tangan Killua berlumuran darah, dia berhenti dan mengangkat tangan Killua.

"_Kenapa tanganmu?"_ tanya Gon.

"_Ah~ ini..."_ Killua menyembunyikan tangannya yang berlumuran darah.

"_Kau membunuh orang lagi ya Killua? Baguslah,"_ Gon menepuk bahu Killua.

"_Eh? Gon...maaf, aku hanya-"_ Killua berusaha menjelaskan agar Gon tidak marah padanya.

"_Kau membunuh untuk melindungi dirimu kan?"_ tanya Gon memastikan lagi.

"_I-iya, tapi kau tidak marah?"_ Killua menurunkn tangannya dari genggaman Gon.

"_Kenapa harus marah? Membunuh bukan hal yang buruk,"_ ucap Gon dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"_Bukan hal buruk?"_ Killua mendesis pelan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Killua? Kenapa kau tak membantah?<strong>_

_**Aku tak ingin kau membunuh siapapun!**_

_**Killua! Jawab aku, Apa yang terjadi padamu?**_

* * *

><p>Killua dan Gon terus berjalan melalui semak belukar, namun tiba-tiba tanahnya runtuh dan kembali diselimuti kabut tebal. Killua tergantung di jurang dan tak sanggup melepaskan diri dari lilitan semak belukar di sekitarnya. Rupanya bau darah di tangannya telah memancing seekor burung raksasa yang kelaparan. Killua tak sempat menghindar hingga kedua tangannya luka parah dan Killua terhimpit di belukar yang tajam. Gon yang asli yang juga terikat di semak belukar, terus berusaha melepaskan dirinya yang juga terperangkap semak belukar tepat di seberang Killua. Dia berteriak namun sepertinya ada yang menghalangi sehingga Killua tak melihat dan mendengarnya.<p>

"_Si—sial, tanganku patah,"_ ucap Killua lirih karena tak bisa menggerakkan tangannya sama sekali.

"_Killua..."_ panggil Gon dari atas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Apa yang mau dia lakukan pada Killua?<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>Gon!"<em> Killua menoleh.

"_Cepat berikan botol itu padaku,"_ perintah Gon palsu.

"_Gon, aku tak bisa menggerakkan kedua tanganku, sepertinya tanganku patah. Bantu aku melepaskan ini, botolnya ada di kantongku,"_ jelas Killua dengan nada agak merintih.

"_Ternyata benar kau tidak berniat menolong bibi Mito," _ucap Gon pada Killua.

"_Apa maksudmu Gon? Aku sungguh-sungguh tak bisa bergerak, aku—"_ balas Killua.

"_Hahahaha..."_ Gon tiba-tiba tertawa semakin keras.

"_Ada yang lucu?" _tanya Killua.

"_Kau temanku 'kan? Tapi kenapa kau justru lebih mementingkan tanganmu yang patah dibanding menolong bibiku yang sedang sekarat?" _tanya Gon dengan tatapan tajam.

"_A- apa maksudmu, Gon?"_ tanya Killua dengan tatapan shock.

"_Kau ini menjijikkan. Berpura-pura ingin menolong bibiku, padahal kau hanya ingin mengambil simpatiku bukan?"_ bentak Gon sambil meneteskan air mata palsunya.

"_Gon..."_ Killua menatap sedih Gon yang telah menilai buruk dirinya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Killua, jangan dengarkan dia!<strong>_

_**Aku tak mungkin mengatakan itu padamu!**_

* * *

><p><strong>oO<strong>**O****HXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH****O****o****o**

Sementara itu di rumah Gon ...

"_Leorio, aku takut Killua dan Gon terjebak ilusi," _ucap Kurapika

"_Ilusi?" _tanya Leorio.

"_Iya. Ilusi yang bisa menghancurkan perasaan dan kenangan sedalam apapun," _kata Kurapika lagi.

"_Maksudmu?" _Leorio mengernyitkan hanya terdiam.

"_Leorio, seandainya aku yang terjebak, kau akan mempercayaiku atau melukaiku?"_ tanya Kurapika sambil membantu Leorio mempersiapkan alat mengoperasi luka Mito.

"_Kenapa mendadak melankolis begini? Tentu saja aku akan menyadarkanmu,"_ jawab Leorio.

"_Itu tak ada dalam pilihan!"_ gerutu Kurapika.

"_Itu 'kan pilihanmu, yang tadi pilihanku, kau tak berhak mengatur pilihanku,"_ ucap Leorio asal.

Kurapika terdiam. Dia lalu menarik tangan Leorio dan tangan nenek Gon. Dia menggenggamnya dengan cukup erat. Leorio terkejut. Kurapika menatap mereka berdua sangat dalam, lalu dia tersenyum.

"_Aku mungkin memang kuat, tapi hatiku sangat lemah. Berjanjilah kalian akan selalu mempercayaiku,"_ ucap Kurapika tertunduk,

"_karena hanya itulah kekuatan terbesarku, sadarkan aku bila aku melupakannya,"_ sambungnya lagi.

"_Ha?"_ Leorio bingung. Nenek berhati lembut itu hanya tersenyum.

**oO****O****HXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH****O****o****o**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kau tertawa di depanku, tapi dalam hati kau menangis untukku,<strong>_

_**Aku tak menyadari, selama ini ucapan bodohku telah melukai hatimu**_

_**Aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan selalu bersamamu, Killua...**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Kau bilang kau selalu mendukungku, ternyata itu bohong!"<em> hardik Gon.

"_Hentikan Gon, hentikan!"_ Killua ingin menutup telinganya, namun tangannya sama sekali tak berdaya.

"_Dengarkan ini! Semanis apapun persahabatan kita, bagiku itu hanya lelucon!"_

"_Lelucon? Gon, hentikan!" _Killua semakin gemetar.

"_Hei, pembunuh! Kau sebenarnya ingin membunuhku, bukan? Berhentilah bertindak seolah kau itu malaikat penolongku! Kau itu hanya malaikat palsu berhati setan!"_ Gon terduduk dan mulai menangis. Killua semakin menunduk dan tubuhnya terlihat tergetar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Killua! Kumohon jangan percaya padanya,<strong>_

_**Persahabatan kita tak palsu, tidakkah kau merasakannya...?**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Percuma, anak itu tidak akan dengar. Karena dia memiliki hati yang busuk," <em>sindir wanita yang ada di sebelah Gon yang masih terikat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Berani kau menyakiti Killua, tak akan kumaafkan!<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>Berhentilah jadi malaikat bermuka dua, Killua!"<em> erang Gon kuat.

"_Gon...kau..."_ aura nen Killua muncul, tampaknya dia sangat marah.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Killuaaaa?<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>Diam kau, penyamar bodoh!" <em>bentak Killua sangat kasar.

Gon ilusi yang berdiri di atas Killua terkejut bukan main. Demikian pula Gon asli dan wanita di sebelahnya.

"_Aku sudah cukup sabar menahan diri dari pancinganmu, kau pikir kau punya hak mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku?" _teriak Killua lagi.

"_Apa maksudmu, Killua?" _balas Gon panik.

"_Aku tak tahu apa tujuanmu, tapi asal kau tahu, akulah yang selalu bersama Gon selama ini, aku tahu Gon tak akan mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku, seburuk apapun kesalahan yang kubuat terhadapnya!"_ tegas Killua.

"_Ka- kau?"_ Gon mencibir tajam. Dia mengarahkan serangan jan-ken pada Killua. Dia meng-copy keahlian Gon asli. Killua yang tak berdaya menerima serangan itu tanpa bisa melindungi dirinya. Dia melindungi pinggang kirinya dan membiarkan serangan mengenai punggungnya. Gon kemudian bersiap untuk serangan kedua.

"_Karena dia selalu bersamaku, aku bahagia, dia adalah hidupku. Kau boleh menyamar jadi siapapun tapi jangan jadi dia atau aku tak akan memaafkanmu!"_ tanpa sadar Killua meneteskan air matanya. Gon palsu itu menghentikan serangannya. Dia menatap Killua tajam.

"_Hentikan..." _pinta Gon asli yang masih terikat.

"_Itu balasan karena telah melukai adikku di ilusi tadi,"_ jawab wanita cantik tadi.

"_Kumohon jangan sakiti Killua..."_ pinta Gon lagi.

"_Hahaha, kau pikir aku peduli,"_ jawabnya lagi.

"_Kubilang hentikan...hentikan..."_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>...Jangan sakiti Killluaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"<strong>_

* * *

><p>Dhuaaar! Gon melepaskan aura nen yang sangat dahsyat, wanita itu terlempar cukup jauh karenanya. Gon terlepas dari ikatannya, dia mengangkat Killua dan meloncat menendang dirinya yang palsu. Seluruh ilusi itu hilang dengan sekejap. Kondisi Killua cukup mengerikan dan dia tak sadarkan diri.<p>

"_Gon? Kemana saja kau...aku terus...mencari...mu,"_ Killua terlihat sangat lemah.

"_Killua! Killua!" _Gon merangkul Killua, tubuhnya penuh luka.

"_Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi...Gon,"_ ucap Killua, lalu dia pingsan.

"_Haaa~ah, aku kalah, ya sudah kalian boleh pulang,"_ ucap wanita cantik itu sambil berdiri di semak yang tadi mengikat Gon.

"_Kau! Beraninya kau mengatakan itu setelah menyakiti Killua!"_ Gon menatap wanita itu sangat tajam.

"_Ooops, jangan marah. Perpecahan dan cobaan adalah peraturan disini. Tapi sepertinya persahabatan kalian memang tak bisa dipisahkan, aku mengaku kalah. Maafkan aku,"_ jelas wanita itu lagi.

"_Apa maksudmu?"_ tanya Gon heran.

"_Dari awal aku memang tidak mengincar nyawa anak itu ataupun dirimu, kecuali jika kalian memang tak pantas," _ucap wanita semampai itu sambil duduk.

"_Tidak pantas?" _

"_Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalian memang orang yang pantas memperoleh obat penawar itu atau tidak. Anak itu mengorbankan punggungnya demi melindungi botol itu, artinya botol itu lebih berharga dari dirinya," _wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya, Gon mundur karena masih tidak mempercayainya.

"_Botol itu berisi nen yang suci yang bisa membersihkan segala kutukan dan penyakit aneh. Namun bila kalian berhati kotor, berhasil membunuh kami pun, kalian tak bisa menggunakannya untuk menyelamatkan bibimu,"_sambungnya lagi.

"_Tapi anak itu, dia merelakan nyawanya demi menolong sahabatnya. Dia hebat. Maafkan aku telah berbuat kasar padanya,"_ sambung gadis kecil pucat yang muncul dari belakang Gon.

"_Si—siapa kau?"_ Gon kembali was-was sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Killua yang masih pingsan.

"_Dia adalah adikku, dia tadi menguji Killua. Kami berdua adalah penjaga nen suci untuk penawar," _jawab wanita yang lebih tua.

"_Tadi saat aku kalah bertarung dengannya, anak itu tidak membunuhku, karena dia bilang, Gon pasti akan marah bila dia membunuh lagi. Aku sangat terharu,"_ ucap gadis yang lebih kecil.

"_Aku akan menyembuhkan anak itu," _sambungnya lagi.

Tubuh Killua kemudian bersinar dan tak berapa lama dia kembali ke dirinya yang tanpa luka. Killua sadar dari pingsannya. Dia menatap kedua wanita itu dengan tatapan lemah.

"_Kau luar biasa. Aku merasa bersalah telah menyebutmu berhati kotor. Hatimu itu sangat tulus," _puji wanita berambut panjang pada Killua sambil berlalu.

"_Oh ya, kedua temanmu mungkin sedang mengalami hal lebih buruk, cepat tolong mereka,"_ saran sang adik tersenyum.

"_Leorio dan Kurapika? Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal mereka?"_ Gon membelalakkan matanya.

"_Tadi nen sahabatmu menyentuh tempat ini saat mencari keberadaan kami, nen itu jadi penghubungku dengan sahabatmu berambut emas itu. Saat ini bisa kurasakan mereka sedang diincar. Oh ya,_ _Gunakanlah obat itu baik-baik, semoga persahabatan kalian tetap utuh," _ucap adiknya dan mereka pun menghilang.

_"Killua,_ _ayo kita kembali, kita harus memberikan ini pada Leorio,"_ ajak Gon. Killua mengangguk.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**Next chapter : ****giliran Leorio dan Kurapika berjuang mengeluarkan racun dari tubuh Mito...**

**Persahabatan yang diuji lagi? Entahlah hi hi hi hi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Btw~ Thanx for read, please review and see ya on next chapter.<strong>

**Lova loves you yeah!**


	3. Inori

_**Inori – **_**THE SILENT PRAYER**

**Main-Characters : Leorio and Kurapika**

**HunterXHunter (c) Yoshihiro Togashi (1999-201?)**

"**Tobira-The Door of True Friendship/CH.2 : **_**Inori**_** – The Silent Prayer" (c) RedMAHLOVA (Sept, 16th 2011)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Kurapika, ambilkan gunting dan pisau dari tasku,"<em> perintah Leorio.

"_Baiklah,"_ sahut Kurapika.

"_Kurapika, ambil ember dan air panas!"_ perintah Leorio lagi.

"_E-ember?"_ Kurapika kebingungan.

"_Bodoh!Kenapa kau bingung begitu!"_ ejek Leorio.

"_Apa katamu?"_ Kurapika marah.

"_Aahahaha. Biar aku yang ambilkan,"_ nenek Gon bergerak ke dapur, tak berapa lama dia kembali dengan membawa peralatan yang diminta Leorio.

"_Kalian berdua mengingatkanku pada Gon dan Killua,"_ ucap nenek Gon tersenyum lembut.

"_Nenek...?"_ Leorio terharu.

Bhuak! Kurapika memukul kepala Leorio agak keras.

"_Kurapika! Padahal timing-nya tadi lagi oke!"_ ucapnya emosi.

"_Kau tak punya waktu untuk terharu,"_ Kurapika menunjuk ke arah Mito.

"_Ah, kau benar,"_ sahut Leorio akhirnya tersadar.

Nenek Gon hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah bodoh dari dua orang sahabat yang wataknya sangat bertolak belakang itu.

"_Kurapika, aku akan merobek luka ini dan mengeluarkan racunnya, segera gunakan nen penyembuhmu untuk menutupnya, kau mengerti?"_ Leorio memberikan instruksi.

"_Baiklah, tapi..."_ Kurapika menoleh ke nenek Gon.

"_Lakukanlah, apapun itu aku akan menunggu disini,"_ kata nenek Gon, dia sadar Kurapika mengkhawatirkannya.

"_Kurapika, cepat!"_ Leorio mengambil pisau.

"_Aku siap,"_ sahut Kurapika memunculkan rantainya.

Sreek! Blast~ darah mengalir dari luka yang terbuka itu. Leorio menekan luka sekuat mungkin, agar racunnya keluar. Darah yang mengalir sangat kotor.

"_Kurapika, sekarang!"_ teriak Leorio.

Dengan cepat Kurapika mengalirkan nen dari rantai ibu jarinya untuk menutup luka itu. Darah Mito yang mengalir deras menolak aliran nen Kurapika. Dari darah itu muncul seorang anak kecil berpakaian ala putri Jepang kuno. Dia melemparkan Kurapika dari hadapannya.

DHUAK!

"_Kurapika!"_ Leorio menoleh.

"_Ugh, dari awal aku sudah curiga, akhirnya kau menunjukkan wujudmu,"_ cibir Kurapika pelan.

"_Apa maksudmu Kurapika?"_ tanya Leorio panik.

"_Leorio! Mito bukan keracunan tapi Mito dirasuki oleh roh itu dari gigitan ular tersebut! Cepat bawa Mito pergi!"_ teriak Kurapika.

Gadis berpenampilan unik itu mengangkat tangan kanannya. Dia mencengkram Kurapika dengan cepat dan melemparkannya lagi. Lalu dia mengarahkan selendangnya pada Leorio dan nenek Gon. Mereka berdua terikat. Kurapika memotong selendang itu dengan mata rantainya, lalu menangkap nenek Gon. Leorio berusaha melepaskan sisa lilitan dan gadis itu melancarkan serangan berikutnya ke arah Leorio. Kurapika melemparkan mata rantai pendulumnya dan terjadilah tarik-menarik antara selendang emas dan rantai nen milik Kurapika.

"_Leorio! Pergi dari situ,"_ kata Kurapika sambil terus mempertahankan ikatan rantainya.

Leorio berlari ke sudut ruangan, dia meraih nenek Gon dan berdiri di hadapannya agar bisa melindunginya. Sementara gadis itu tetap bisu dan semakin kuat menarik selendangnya. Kurapika tidak mau kalah, dia berusaha bertahan, walaupun tangannya agak bergetar. Sebuah pistol jatuh dari dalam pakaian anak itu, Leorio bergegas mengambil pistol itu dan mengantonginya.

"_Cih, hampir saja,"_ gumam Leorio.

Gadis itu melonggarkan selendangnya, lalu dengan keras dia menariknya cepat.

"_Kurapika!"_ teriak Leorio khawatir.

"_Aku tidak apa-apa,"_ jawab Kurapika.

"_Rantai itu...nen..."_ gadis itu berbicara sangat lambat dan pelan.

"_Memang kenapa?"_ tanya Kurapika.

"_Kau membuatnya dengan perjanjian...ya...perjanjian kau hanya akan membunuh laba-laba,"_ ucap gadis itu.

Kurapika hanya terdiam.

"_Hei rambut emas...kau tak bisa membunuhku...dengan rantai itu..."_ suara gadis itu sayup-sayup.

"_Hah, kau meremehkanku,"_ jawab Kurapika.

"_Aku...menginginkan kekuatanmu..." _ucap gadis itu.

Leorio merasakan ada yang tak beres, dia menembak dengan pistol yang diambilnya tadi. Gadis itu menghindar dengan sangat cepat. Dia menatap tajam pada Kurapika dan merasukinya. Kurapika jatuh terduduk.

"_Kurapika!"_ teriak Leorio.

"_Kurapika!"_ panggil nenek Gon khawatir.

Kurapika bangun dengan agak terhuyung. Tatapan matanya sangat kosong, seolah jiwanya hilang dari tubuhnya.

"_Kurapika?"_ panggil Leorio.

"_Leorio...bunuh aku,"_ kata Kurapika.

"_Maksudmu?" _

"_Kalau kubilang begitu, kau akan melakukannya?"_ tanya Kurapika lagi.

"_Kau ini bodoh ya! Kita disini menyelamatkan Mito,bukan saling membunuh!"_ jawab Leorio cepat.

"_Bagaimana jika aku membunuh Mito, kau akan membunuhku?"_ Kurapika mendekati Leorio.

"_Apa?"_ Leorio terkejut. Kurapika tertawa kecil.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ada yang aneh dengan Kurapika...<strong>_

_**Apa yang terjadi padanya? Jangan-jangan...**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Bagaimana jika aku membunuh Mito dan nenek itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau bisa apa?"<em> Kurapika mendorong Leorio.

"_Kurapika? Apa kau gila? Kenapa kau malah memojokkanku? Kenapa kau berfikir sepicik?" _balas Leorio bertubi-tubi.

_"Jangan balik bertanya! Itu bukan jawaban! Jangan hanya melarikan diri, Leorio!"_ bentak Kurapika.

_"Kau pikir aku melarikan diri?"_ Leorio memandang Kurapika dengan sangat tajam.

Kurapika mengayunkan mata rantai pendulumnya hingga berhenti tepat di depan mata Leorio.

"_Bagaimana dengan Pietro?"_ Kurapika menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"_Bagaimana kau bisa..mengenal...nya?" _Leorio terbelalak._  
><em>

"_Pietro itu, temanmu bukan? Dia mati karena kebodohanmu dan sekarang kau berani bilang tak sedang melarikan diri, huh?"_ Kurapika melanjutkan serangannya.

"_Ka—kau bukan Kurapika,"_ desis Leorio seraya berlindung di balik meja.

"_Lalu kenapa? Sekarang kau ingin menyerangku? Majulah haha..."_ Kurapika tertawa meremehkan.

Leorio menghindari serangan rantai Kurapika. Kurapika menangkap kaki nenek Gon dengan salah satu mata rantainya, lalu dengan senyuman licik dia menariknya.

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Aku mungkin memang kuat, tapi hatiku sangat lemah. Berjanjilah kalian akan selalu mempercayaiku,"<em>**

**"_karena hanya itulah kekuatan terbesarku, sadarkan aku bila aku melupakannya,"_**

** Kurapika tadi mengatakan itu...Kurapika, aku...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Kurapika sadarlahhhh!"<em> teriak Leorio sangat keras. Kurapika mendadak menghentikan serangannya. Dia tertunduk.

"_Leo...rio..."_ Kurapika mengangkat wajahnya.

"_Eh?"_ Leorio menoleh.

"_Maafkan...aku..."_ kesadaran Kurapika terguncang.

"_Apa yang bisa kulakukan?" _tanya Leorio.

"_Bunuh aku,"_ ucap Kurapika lagi.

"_Tidak!"_ Leorio menjatuhkan pistol di tangannya.

"_Cepat sebelum aku kehilangan kendali lagi! Aaaaaa..." _Kurapika memegang kepalanya._  
><em>

Leorio terduduk tak berdaya, dia terlihat panik, masa lalu seolah mengejarnya kembali. Dia menutup kedua telinganya dan tertunduk. Sementara roh wanita itu berhasil kembali menguasai kesadaran Kurapika. Kurapika menarik lengan baju Leorio dengan kasar. Leorio menatapnya dengan penuh rasa takut._  
><em>

_"Kau bersedia mati untuk sahabatmu ini, Tuan...Leorio?"_ Kurapika memiringkan kepalanya dan matanya masih kosong.

"_Aku mempercayaimu."_ Leorio menembakkan pistol di tangannya.

Dor dor! Jarak antara mereka sangat dekat, sehingga serangan itu cukup membuat Kurapika jatuh tersungkur. Leorio mengalirkan nen hingga peluru dari pistol itu bersinar dan memaksa gadis itu keluar dari tubuhnya.

"_Akkkkkkhh...Apa ini?"_ Gadis itu berhasil diusir dari Kurapika.

"_Kurapika, kau tidak apa-apa?"_ Leorio memapahnya. Kurapika memulihkan luka tembakannya.

"_Iya."_

"_Syukurlah."_ Leorio menarik napas lega.

"_Sepertinya dia memaksaku untuk serius membunuhnya,"_ bisik Kurapika.

Leorio membantu nenek Gon berdiri. Kurapika menutup matanya, lalu aura nen Tokuhitsu-nya muncul. Aliran nen miliknya sangat tenang. Kurapika menengadahkan kepalanya. Dari aliran nen miliknya muncul banyak sekali cahaya merah berbentuk lingkaran kecil bersinar mengelilingi Kurapika. Gadis itu terlihat bingung, dia tak mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan Kurapika.

"_Dia sedang apa?"_ tanya nenek Gon.

"_Silent prayer. Baru pertama kalinya aku melihat ini,"_ ucap Leorio.

"_Silent prayer?"_ nenek Gon menatap Leorio.

Gadis itu melemparkan pedang dengan lonceng di ujung pegangannya. Leorio mengalihkan pedang itu dengan pisau yang di dekatnya, namun justru pedang itu mengenai telapak nenek Gon. Gadis itu menghilang sesaat.

"_Nenek!"_ Leorio mencoba mencabut pedang itu dengan sangat hati-hati, agar tak menyakiti nenek Gon. Kurapika berpindah ke tempat Leorio dengan cepat.

"_Berikan tanganmu, nek,"_ Kurapika mengangkat tangan nenek itu, _"Aku akan memulihkannya,"_

"_Ughhh~"_ nenek Gon agak kesakitan, tak berapa luka itu tertutup.

"_Nek, jangan takut. Kami pasti akan menyelesaikan ini,"_ Kurapika tersenyum lembut.

"_Berhati-hatilah, nak."_ nenek Gon menyentuh pipi Kurapika dan membalasnya senyumannya.

Kurapika terkejut. Dia merasa seolah ibunya-lah yang sedang berada di depannya. Kurapika lalu bangkit berdiri.

"_Leorio, lindungi nenek dan jahit luka Mito. Dia tidak akan bertahan bila kehilangan terlalu banyak darah. Biar aku yang hadapi gadis itu,"_ kata Kurapika.

"_Tapi, Kurapika..."_ Leorio menatap khawatir ke arah mata biru muda milik Kurapika.

"_Tenang saja, percayalah padaku,"_ Kurapika tersenyum optimis.

"_Hahaha...Kalian membuatku terharu,"_ ucap gadis itu mendadak muncul kembali.

"_Leorio cepat!"_ ekspresi Kurapika berubah serius.

Leorio menggendong nenek Gon, lalu bergerak ke ranjang Mito terbaring, dia menyiapkan alat untuk menutup luka Mito. Gadis itu menyerang Leorio dari belakang. Kurapika melindungi mereka bertiga dengan nen-nya. Tatapan mata Kurapika yang tadi sangat lembut berubah tajam.

"_Hei...kau tak bisa melanggar sumpah nenmu, karena jika kau lakukan...kau akan mati,"_ suara sayupnya terdengar semakin jelas.

"_Kurapika,"_ ucap Leorio lirih.

"_Mungkin kau benar, tapi aku tak perlu melanggar sumpahku untuk melawan orang lemah sepertimu,"_ ucap Kurapika.

"_Apa?"_ Gadis itu melotot.

"_Leorio, nenek, kuharap kalian jangan bergerak selangkah pun dari lingkaran pelindung nen-ku itu. Leorio, apapun yang terjadi, konsentrasilah pada Mito. Jangan hiraukan aku. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Lindungi nenek, kau mengerti?"_ perintah Kurapika.

"_Baiklah. Jangan paksakan dirimu,"_ saran Leorio.

"_Aku segera kembali,"_ Kurapika menoleh pada Leorio dan nenek Gon.

Nenek Gon mengangguk lalu Kurapika menatap musuhnya dan memunculkan rantainya.

"_Jujur saja, aku tak suka menunjukkan mata ini di depan siapapun, apalagi di depan musuhku. Tapi sepertinya aku tak punya pilihan lain,"_ tatapan Kurapika sangat tajam.

"_Matamu...berubah menjadi merah..."_ gadis itu terkejut, _"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"_

Kurapika maju dan memulai serangannya. Dia menghempaskan rantainya dengan keras, gadis itu menghalangi dengan pedang miliknya. Mereka saling menatap tajam.

"_Percuma! Tak ada yang pernah lepas dari serangan rantaiku!"_ ucap Kurapika tegas.

"_Huh, sayang sekali, aku juga bilang hal yang sama dengan pedangku ini," _sahutnya, _"Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku!"_

Serangan demi serangan mereka lakukan, mereka saling membalas. Posisi mereka masih seimbang. Kurapika memang petarung yang hebat, dia menghilangkan 'in' yang tadi disembunyikannya pada serangan pertama, gadis itu terikat dan Kurapika membantingnya dengan sangat keras. Gadis itu agak terhuyung, dia bangkit lalu tertawa sinis pada Kurapika.

"_Haha...Kau lumayan juga," _ucapnya terengah-engah.

"_Kau sudah kalah, aku tak ingin menyakiti siapapun, jadi jangan paksa aku,"_ saran Kurapika.

"_Huh, sekarang kau mengasihaniku? Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang bisa memakai 'in'?" _

_"Eh?" _

Kurapika lalu menggunakan gyo dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Namun dia kalah cepat, gadis yang berdandan kuno itu memunculkan seluruh lilitan selendangnya. Dia lalu mengikat Kurapika dengan mudah. Kurapika kesulitan bernapas karena ikatannya semakin dikencangkan. Pandangan Leorio teralih kepada Kurapika yang mulai kelelahan.

"_Kurapika!" _panggilnya.

"_Leorio...jangan kemari, jangan keluar dari rantai nen-ku,"_ ucap Kurapika terengah.

Melihat Kurapika yang menahan sakit, Leorio teringat pada Pietro di saat terakhirnya.

"_Lepaskan temanku!"_ tegas Leorio

Tanpa mengindahkan peringatan Kurapika tadi, Leorio segera berlari hendak memotong lilitan tersebut. Gadis itu mengayunkan ikatannya dan melemparkan Kurapika keluar rumah. Sementara di dalam rumah hanya tinggal gadis itu, Leorio, Mito dan nenek Gon. Leorio dalam posisi siaga, namun pikirannya kacau.

"_Terima ini..."_ gadis itu melilit mereka bertiga.

Leorio menoleh ke arah Mito. Kakinya belum selesai dijahit, darah segar mengalir dari luka yang terbuka itu. Gadis itu menjilat darah dan membuat Leorio merasa jijik. Sementara nenek Gon yang terikat di belakangnya pingsan. Gadis itu tersenyum sinis, lalu memulai serangan terakhirnya.

"_Matilah kauuu! Hiyaaaaaat!"_

**BLAM!**_  
><em>

"_Opps, pedangmu ini lumayan berat juga,"_ Killua menahan pedang dengan kedua tangannya.

"_Killua?"_ panggil Leorio.

"_Jika kau bergerak, akan kutembakkan jan-ken ini padamu_," ucap Gon siaga dari belakang sang gadis.

"_Gon!"_ teriak Leorio semangat.

"_Sudah menyerah saja,"_ kata Killua santai

"_Hah, kalian sungguh memuakkan, ini belum berakhir_!" gadis itu mengalirkan listrik bertegangan tinggi pada Killua.

"_Killua!"_ teriak Gon dan Leorio bersamaan.

Dari arah luar Kurapika berlari sangat kencang, _"Tunjukkanlah kekuatanmu...Judgement Chain!"_

Kurapika memasukkan rantainya dengan cepat ke tubuh gadis itu saat dia sedang lengah, dia membelah jantung dan pedang gadis itu dalam satu serangan. Killua dan Gon menghancurkan selendang yang melilit Leorio, Mito dan nenek Gon. Gadis itu berdiri terdiam. Killua segera menangkap Mito dan Gon menyelamatkan neneknya. Kurapika menangkap Leorio dengan rantai sebelum dia terbanting keras ke lantai.

"_Bibi Mito!"_ teriak Gon dan Killua bersamaan.

Roh gadis itu hancur berkeping-keping dan kemudian menghilang. Sisa kepingan tersebut berubah menjadi ular yang sudah mati. Kurapika terduduk. Dia baru saja membunuh, badannya merinding. Tapi dia mencoba bangkit dan melawan rasa takutnya. Killua dan Gon segera membaringkan Mito. Leorio mengulurkan tangannya pada Kurapika.

"Kau keren," puji Leorio.

"_Berisik, kau menyusahkan, kan sudah kubilang jangan keluar dari lingkaran itu," _ucap Kurapika menyambut tangan itu, rantainya menghilang. Lalu Leorio menuju ke arah Mito untuk melanjutkan operasinya yang sempat tertunda.

"_Leorio ini obat penawarnya," _Gon menyerahkan botol kecil pada Leorio.

"_Kami sudah susah payah mendapatkannya,"_ ucap Killua.

"_Lalu?"_ tanya Leorio santai.

"_Kalau kau sampai gagal menyelamatkan bibi Mito, akan kubunuh kau," _tatap Killua tajam.

"_Ehhhhh?" _Leorio berubah kaku. Mereka semua terdiam sesaat.

"_Ahahahaha, Killua bercandamu kelewatan!" _Gon tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"_Tadi itu cuma bercanda?" _Leorio menggaruk kepala.

"_Tentu saja kakek bodoh," _Killua menjulurkan lidahnya. Gon hanya tertawa.

"_Kurapika, bantu aku! Kau 'kan partnermu," _pinta Leorio memohon karena dipojokkan.

"_Aku tak pernah mengingat bilang kau itu partnerku," _jawab Kurapika memapah nenek Gon.

"_Dasar pengkhianat!" _Leorio protes setengah mati.

"_Ahahahaha..." _Gon dan Killua tertawa keras.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...?<strong>** YAP, masih ada lanjutan ada misstypo, maaf bgt yah, buru2 mo apdet kilat jd ga perhatiin.  
><strong>

**Next chapter : PANTAIIIII XD. Yuk ke pantai mumpung lagi di pulau Kujira. He he he he :D**

**Ngapain mereka ke pantai? Entahlah hi hi hi hi. Yuk intip chapter berikutnya...**

* * *

><p><strong>Btw~ Thanx for read, please review and see ya on next chapter.<strong>

**Lova loves you yeah!**


	4. FINAL SONG Tobira

**Tobira – The Door of True Friendship (Ending)**

**Main-Characters : Gon and Killua / Leorio and Kurapika**

**HunterXHunter (c) Yoshihiro Togashi (1999-201?)**

"**Tobira-The Door of True Friendship/Final Act. (c) RedMAHLOVA (Sept, 19th 2011)**

**P.S : Pas baca bagian Tobira ini, ingat opening pas Gon CS main2 di pantai? Nah inilah scene lengkap di pantai pas opening itu,...**

**Lova menggunakan alur berputar (maju, mundur, maju lagi, yukkk). Hehehe~ Selamat menikmati XDDDDDDDDDD**

* * *

><p><strong>(Final Act. 1) <strong>_**Tobira**_** is Courage**

**Gon and Killua Version**

_**(Gon) Kinou made wa miageteita akogare no sekai**__**  
><strong>__**(Killua) Watashi no mama tobikomerusa ima koso no rikomou**__**  
><strong>__**(Both) Kirameku ashita ni dea eru hazu dayo, (Both) Moshi mo afuredasu omoi kanjitara**__**. **__**Hiraku "tobira" ga yuuki**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Pintu yang terbuka adalah keberanian..."(Tobira Song – Gon and Killua Vers.)<strong>_

Saat itu, saat sore menjelang dan semua kejadian buruk yang menimpa Mito berakhir, Gon pergi ke pantai Kujira. Disana Gon duduk terpaku untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"_Hei, melamun apa?"_ Killua tiba-tiba datang.

"_Hah? Killua. Kau mengejutkanku,"_ kata Gon mengelus dada.

"_Kau sedang apa?"_ Killua duduk di sebelah kiri Gon.

"_Berfikir,"_ jawab Gon singkat.

"_Tentang apa? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"_ tanya Killua.

"_Tidak. Saat duduk disini, aku sadar aku sangat merindukan tempat ini,"_ Gon memegang batu dan memainkannya di tangannya.

"_Oh ya?"_ Killua menghirup udara dan menikmati nuansa yang dikatakan Gon.

"_Pepohonan, hutan, laut, aku merindukan semuanya. Karena dirimu aku sekarang disini,"_Gon tersenyum sangat lebar. Killua menatapnya heran.

"_Apa maksudmu?"_ Killua melipat kedua tangannya.

"_Hahaha. Jika saja kemarin aku tak mendengarkan ucapanmu untuk segera kembali ke Kujira, mungkin bibi Mito sudah tidak ada lagi sekarang,"_ Gon melemparkan batu ke tepian air.

"_Bodoh. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan bibi Mito celaka, masakannya itu yang terhebat,"_ Killua tertawa nakal.

"_Ahahaha. Kau benar," _ucap Gon

"_Lalu Gon, mana bayaranku?"_ Killua mengulurkan tangan.

"_Bayaran?"_ Gon heran.

"_Sesuai janjimu, sekarang beri aku satu gudang coklat!"_ perintah Killua

"_Oh iya, eh tunggu! Aku tak pernah menjanjikan itu padamu!"_ bantah Gon cepat.

"_Hmm...Ya sudah, kalau begitu traktir aku!"_ perintah Killua lagi.

"_Killua, kau mau menguras uangku lagi, Killua?"_ Gon protes bukan main.

"_Ahahaha...dasar pelit,"_ ucap Killua.

"_Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih, Killua,"_ ucap Gon mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"_Eh?"_ Killua menoleh. Gon tersenyum padanya.

Killua berdiri. Dia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit lalu mengembangkan telapak tangannya ke arah matahari, untuk menghindari silaunya cahaya matahari itu. Untuk beberapa saat dia tersenyum tipis, lalu dia tertunduk.

"_Jujur saja, waktu itu aku meragukanmu Gon. Aku sangat marah, aku benci dihina dan itu membuatku sempat berfikir kalau kau memang mengucapkan kata-kata kasar itu padaku," _Killua menendang kerang kecil di hadapannya.

"_Kalau begitu kita sama. Aku juga tak tahu mengapa, kupikir kau akan menyerang ilusi itu dan jadi membenciku karena kata-katanya. Aku juga meragukanmu,"_ Gon mulai menjelaskan.

Killua menoleh padanya, mereka saling menatap.

"_Kadang keraguan pasti muncul dalam pikiran kita, tapi bila kita mengingat hal yang indah, keraguan itu hilang,"_ sambung Gon lagi.

"_Hal indah? Bibi Mito?"_ tanya Killua.

"_Tidak,"_ Gon menggeleng pelan.

"_Bukankah kau bilang dia kebahagiaanmu? Lalu siapa?"_ tanya Killua lagi.

"_Kau,"_ Gon menunjuk pada Killua.

"_Eh?"_ Killua memandang Gon tanpa berkedip.

"_Di tengah keraguanku waktu itu, aku masih merasakan kehangatan, saat kulihat kau berjuang mempercayaiku. Meskipun kau tahu itu ilusi, kau tidak menyerangnya dan mengatakan dengan tegas kalau itu bukan aku. Aku merasa saat itu, kau benar-benar keren,"_ ucap Gon.

Killua memalingkan wajahnya, dia sedikit malu karena dipuji Gon.

"_Terima kasih, Gon,"_ ucap Killua sangat pelan.

"_Apa?"_ Gon meraih pundak Killua.

"_Tidak ada!"_ Killua mencibir.

Sejujurnya Killua merasa terharu namun dia tak berani menunjukkan wajahnya bahagianya yang terlihat konyol saat ini. Pipi agak memerah dan senyum yang tertahan. Dia lalu berlari dan kemudian melompat ke tepian air laut.

"_Oh ya, Kenapa kau tidak menyerang ilusi itu, Killuaaaa?"_ teriak Gon dari tempatnya duduk.

"_Hmm?"_

"_Dengan begitu kau tak perlu terluka parah 'kan?"_tanya Gon lagi.

"_Ya karena..." _desiran ombak membuat suara Killua tak kedengaran jelas.

_"Karena?"_ Gon menajamkan pendengarannya.

"_Karena...kau itu sahabat terbaikku. Dia mengambil wujudmu. Meskipun itu palsu, tetap saja aku tak sanggup menyakiti semua hal berwujud dirimu," _Killua mengucapkannya sangat pelan, tertunduk malu.

"_Apa kau bilang Killua?"_ Gon berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"_Tidak ada!"_ Killua menyombongkan wajahnya.

"_Killua, kau sangat keren dengan rumput laut di kepalamu itu, " _goda Gon.

"_A- Apa?"_ Killua memegang kepalanya, mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"_Ahahaha...hahahaha,"_ Gon mulai tertawa.

"_Tunggu, kau bercanda ya?"_ Killua merengut. Dia memukul kepala Gon.

"_Sekarang kita impas,"_ Gon berlari menghindari pukulan Killua yang berikutnya.

"_Kau pikir bisa lari dariku?"_ tantang Killua.

Mereka pun berlari-lari di pinggiran pantai dengan sangat bahagia. Mereka tertawa, saling melempar air dan berlari lagi. Gon melihat Kurapika dan bibi Mito memandang mereka dari kejauhan.

"_Bibi Mitoooooooooooooo!"_ panggil Gon. Mito segera berlari meraih Gon dan Killua, sementara Kurapika hanya berdiri dan sedikit tersenyum.

"_Kurapikaaaaa...ayo siniiii!"_ teriak Gon kuat. Kurapika lalu menghampiri mereka...

* * *

><p><strong>(Final Act. 2) <strong>_**Tobira**_** is Illumination**

**Leorio and Kurapika Version**

_**(Kurapika) aita me no mae no tobira**__**, **__**karakurisa hikizu rikomu wanasa**__**  
><strong>__** (Leorio) shimaru me no mae no tobira, gyuuzumesa oriru himanado nai, (Both) sousa hajimari wa kimi no mae aru, jidou "tobira" ni jyuii**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Pintu yang dilalui adalah cahaya..."(Tobira Song – Kurapika and Leorio Vers.)<strong>_

Gon dan Killua menikmati segarnya air laut dengan bermain di dalamnya. Sementara itu Kurapika duduk di pinggir pantai sambil memandangi mereka berdua. Tak berapa lama kemudian, terlihat Leorio datang menghampiri Kurapika yang sedang duduk.

"_Bagaimana keadaan Mito?"_ tanya Kurapika memulai percakapan.

"_Hm? Seperti yang kau lihat. Jauh lebih baik. Oh ya, terima kasih telah membantuku kemarin,"_ balas Leorio sambil tersenyum.

"_Ya,"_ jawab Kurapika singkat.

"_Kau tidak keberatan aku duduk disini? Kau tak sedang ingin sendirian, bukan?"_ Leorio mencoba memastikan mood sahabatnya itu.

Kurapika sangat sulit ditebak, dia memang bukan tipe yang mudah didekati apalagi saat dia sedang kesal, marah ataupun jengkel. Leorio tahu kebiasaan itu, karena itu dia bertanya dulu padanya.

"_Tak masalah. Kau boleh disini,"_ jawab Kurapika.

"_Hei, Kurapika. Lihat ini. Unik bukan?"_ Leorio menyodorkan sebuah kerang kecil berwarna merah yang sangat cantik.

"_Untukku?"_ Kurapika menerimanya.

"_Ya, aku menemukannya saat berjalan kemari,"_ jawab Leorio.

"_Terima kasih,"_ ucap Kurapika. Dia terus memandangi kerang yang sekarang telah berpindah ke tangannya.

"_Hei, Kurapika. Apa... kau selalu memikirkan masalahmu yang berat?"_ tanya Leorio.

"_Entahlah. Mungkin iya, tapi terkadang juga tidak,"_ jawab Kurapika agak ragu.

"_Jawaban apa itu?"_ Leorio menghela dan kembali meregangkan badannya,

"_Kurapika, Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku punya kesalahan pada seseorang, aku ingin meminta maaf padanya, tapi aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan dan bagaimana caranya." _Leorio menjelaskan.

"_Pietro maksudmu?"_ tanya Kurapika.

"_Iya," _jawabnya singkat.

"_Bukannya dia sudah meninggal?"_ tanya Kurapika lagi.

"_Iya, karena itu aku bingung cara meminta maaf padanya,"_ Leorio bangkit dan duduk.

"_Sampaikan saja lewat mimpimu,"_ saran Kurapika sambil terus memandang kerang kecilnya.

"_Lewat mimpi? Benarkah?"_ Leorio menoleh padanya.

_"Haha,"_ Kurapika menghela nafas, Leorio memasang ekspresi bingung.

_"Kadang kau bisa membawa masalahmu ke dalam tidurmu, untuk mengurangi beban pikiranmu di dunia nyata,"_ ucap Kurapika ditambah senyuman lembut.

"_Bagaimana cara melakukannya?" _Leorio terpelongo, tak mengerti.

"_Hmm? Bayangkan saja, tidak sulit melakukannya," _Kurapika memainkan pasir di dekatnya.

"_Kau pernah melakukannya?"_ tanya Leorio. Kurapika mengangguk.

_"Apa yang kau rasakan?"_ sambungnya.

"_Tenang dan nyaman,"_ Kurapika tersenyum.

"_Bagaimana kau melakukannya? Jelaskan lagi, aku tak mengerti!"_ Leorio merasa tak puas dengan jawaban Kurapika.

"_Haaah, baiklah. Sebenarnya baru-baru ini aku bermimpi buruk, sangat buruk. Aku bermimpi aku menjauh dari kalian, lalu membunuh seluruh anggota Ryodan dengan tanganku sendiri. Mimpiku sangat mengerikan. Aku terus berlari di kegelapan, aku sangat ketakutan..." _jelas Kurapika sambil memandang langit yang merah.

Leorio mendengarkannya dengan serius tanpa memotong penjelasannya sedikitpun.

"_Lalu saat aku mulai berfikir aku ini tak ada bedanya dengan mereka, aku hampir gila, aku mendengar dengan jelas orang suku-ku menangis karena kekejamanku,"_ jelas Kurapika lagi,_"...Tapi, tak lama kemudian...kalian semua datang, kalian mengejarku dan menolongku,"_ sambungnya.

Kurapika bangkit berdiri dan melemparkan kerang yang diberikan Leorio padanya. Leorio melihat kerang itu melayang cukup jauh, lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada Kurapika yang belum menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"_Lalu apa yang terjadi?"_ tanya Leorio.

"_Akhirnya aku mengerti, lari dari masalah, membuang masa depan dan sahabat yang dimiliki, demi sebuah masa lalu, itu sangat mengerikan,"_ Kurapika menoleh pada Leorio, lalu menunduk dan mencari kerang yang ada di sekitarnya.

"_Walau awalnya aku tak ingin membuat kalian khawatir dengan masalahku, tapi ternyata meninggalkan kalian begitu saja dan menghadapi Ryodan sendirian, justru semakin membuat kalian khawatir..."_dia terus mencari kerang.

"_Lalu?"_

"_Maksudku adalah sepanjang kita memiliki orang yang bisa dipercayai dan mengkhawatirkan keberadaan kita, apapun pasti bisa dilalui, termasuk semua hal terburuk di masa lalu. Semua orang di masa laluku juga pasti menginginkanku bahagia dan tidak terikat dengan mimpi buruk di masa lalu."_ Kurapika memberikan sebuah kerang balasan pada Leorio. Bentuknya tak kalah lucu dengan kerang yang diperolehnya tadi.

"_Maksudmu, Pietro sebenarnya sudah memaafkanku?"_

"_Lebih tepatnya dia tak mungkin menyalahkanmu,"_ jawab Kurapika.

_"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"_ tanya Leorio.

_"Karena aku juga mengalami hal yang sama,"_ jawab Kurapika lagi.

_"Maafkan aku, Kurapika,"_ Leorio bangkit berdiri.

_"Kenapa jadi minta maaf padaku?"_ Kurapika keheranan.

_"Apapun itu, maafkanlah aku,"_ kata Leorio lagi.

_"Dasar bodoh, aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk kau memohon maaf,"_ Kurapika berjalan menuruni bebatuan menuju pinggiran pantai.

"_Ini salah satu hal yang paling kusuka saat berbicara denganmu,"_ Leorio mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"_Apa itu?"_ Kurapika bertanya balik dan berhenti.

"_Serumit apapun sesuatu itu, kau bisa menjelaskan semua hal sangat baik, hingga aku benar-benar mengerti. Seperti yang kau lakukan barusan,"_ puji Leorio.

"_Hmmm, jadi sekarang kau mengakui aku ini pintar?"_ tanya Kurapika.

"_Aku tidak bilang kau pintar!"_ bantah Leorio.

"_Tapi secara tak langsung kau mengakuinya,"_ sindir Kurapika.

_"Tidak!" _Leorio membersihkan celananya yang tercampur pasir.

_"Menyesal aku memberimu saran,"_ Kurapika berlalu.

_"Hei tunggu! Kita belum selesai bicara!"_ Leorio menghentikan Kurapika.

_"Apalagi?"_ gerutu Kurapika seraya berhenti.

_"Terima kasih,"_ Leorio menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

_"Kau ini aneh! Tadi minta maaf, sekarang terima kasih. Terima kasih untuk apa?"_ tanya Kurapika datar.

_"Ya semuanya, kau sudah banyak membantuku,"_ ucap Leorio jujur.

_"Iya iya, kuterima 'terima kasih'mu itu."_ Kurapika lanjut berjalan kaki ke arah pantai.

_"Hei Kurapika! Ka-kau tidak mengucapkan terima kasih padaku?"_

_"Untuk apa, aku tak merasa berhutang budi padamu,"_ Kurapika menolak mentah-mentah.

_"Ka- kalau aku tak mempercayaimu waktu itu, kau pasti tak akan sadar,"_ ucap Leorio meyakinkan.

_"Oh ya? Kurasa kau lakukan itu untuk dirimu sendiri. Karena kalau tidak, pasti kau sudah mati di tanganku dan tak bisa cerewet seperti ini,"_ Kurapika semakin menjauh.

_"KAU!"_ Leorio mulai emosi. _"Minta maaf padaku!"_

_"Paksa aku kalau bisa,"_ Kurapika berlari meninggalkan Leorio. Dia menuju ke tempat Gon dan Killua yang masih bermain dengan sangat bahagia.

_"Ho. Jadi kau menantangku? Oke!"_ Leorio mengejarnya.

_**~THE END~**_

* * *

><p>Misstyping sorry...and Hore hore hore...akhirnya berakhir "<em>song series<em>" ini, sebenarnya singkat, tapi per chapter panjang (jadi intinya?). Saatnya bertapa mikirin ide "dia milikku" yang tertunda hahaha. Bingung mo nulis apalagi...=_=;

**As usual, Thanx for read, please review and see ya next time!**

**Lova loves you yeah!**


End file.
